The Backwards Wedding
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Kaoru has something important to ask Haruhi on her wedding day. HikaruxHaruhi


Me: This is my first Host Club story so please tell me what you think about it!

Haruhi: It's your first HC fanfiction and I'm getting married?

Me: Yep.

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

He was nervous going in. Hell, he was nervous coming here without his twin- he was nervous going anywhere without his twin... but slowly he was getting used to it. He panted as he knocked on the door where his brother's wife-to-be was. He didn't know why, but he had gone to her house first, expecting her to be there. Why would she do that on her wedding day? Haruhi opened the door of her changing/get ready for wedding area, dressed in her wedding gown. Kaoru gulped.

She looked different from when they were in high school- a good different.

He knew why Hikaru loved her. They were twins, after all. Kaoru didn't need to ask what his other half saw in her. She _knew_ them.

"Hi Kaoru," she smiled. "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Hikaru?"

"I…" he swallowed. "I need to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" she smiled.

"The adorable smile!" he cried, leaping on her and giving her a hug.

"K-Kaoru! Get off!" she protested. "Come on, what's this favor?"

* * *

"Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. "I can't get married without him here!"

"What?!" Tamaki exploded. "You're getting married to MY DAUGHTER and you won't get married because your TWIN isn't here?! You will NOT leave my daughter at the alter-"

"Hikaru, your twin is here," Kyoya pointed out. "And he's been running... and Haruhi is not your daughter, Tamaki, otherwise you would be the one walking her down the aisle." Tamaki went into the corner, not believing that 'Mommy' had said that.

"She's your daughter too, you know!" Tamaki said. "Do you deny that she is yours-"

"S-sorry I'm late," Kaoru panted.

"Why are you late?" Hikaru asked, moving to get next to his twin.

"I had to- had to ask a favor," Kaoru said.

"What favor?" Hikaru said.

"Come on, let's go!" Kaoru insisted, tugging on his brother's hand.

"But my daughter's wedding! No, no! I won't let you leave my daughter on her wedding day! You- you fiancé stealer!" Tamaki cried dramatically, pointing at Kaoru.

"Oh come on, it's nothing like that and you know it," Kaoru smirked.

"Yeah boss. Don't you trust Haruhi's soon to be husband's twin?" Hikaru smirked. Kaoru let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Boss is so stupid," the twins said together.

"Come on, or we'll be too late," Kaoru said.

"I trust you Kaoru," Hikaru said, allowing his twin to lead him out.

"I know," Kaoru said. "Cover your eyes."

* * *

"Haruhi, its time," Honey smiled. "Let's go."

"Are you sure about this, Haruhi?" Ranka asked.

"Yes dad," Haruhi said.

"Oh, my little girl's getting married!" Ranka cried, hugging his daughter.

"Dad, careful," Haruhi smiled. She took Honey's hand and Mori gave her an encouraging smile.

"It's time to take our places," Mori told Ranka, who nodded.

"Haruhi…" Ranka said. Haruhi paused to turn and look at her dad. "Your mother would be so proud of you." Haruhi smiled before she turned and walked with Honey.

"What are we doing, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. "It's my wedding day, remember?"

"I know it's your wedding day, Hikaru. You don't think I'd forget do you? I mean, we're wearing suits with ties for god's sake," Kaoru said. "Trust me, Hikaru."

"I do trust you," Hikaru grumbled, straightening out his tie.

"Good, now let me cover your eyes," Kaoru professionally untied his tie and wrapped it around his brother's eyes. He saw the bride and Honey going past them, Mori following close behind. She exchanged smiles with him as they hurried past. He led Hikaru into the room Haruhi previously occupied.

"What are we doing in here, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, looking around carefully. "Where's Haruhi-"

"She's not getting cold feet," Kaoru said, pulling him to the doors where Haruhi was supposed to come out. "She's waiting for you on the other end."

"The other-" Hikaru was cut off as the music began playing and Kaoru held his arm out for Hikaru to take. Together, they pushed open the doors.

"Kaoru, what's going on?" Hikaru asked, nervously looking at everyone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kapru whispered back. "I'm giving you away." Hikaru looked down the aisle to see his beautiful bride and his breath was taken away. Kaoru walked his twin to his soon-to-be wife. Haruhi smiled at them both before her attention was fully turned to Hikaru.

The priest was slightly confused about the turn of events but he had a service to perform.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I so," Hikaru said, smiling.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Haruhi smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest spoke.

* * *

Kaoru leaned against the wall, smiling as he watched his twin dance with practically everyone in sight.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru surveyed her for a moment.

"No!" he pouted childishly.

"What?! But-!" Hikaru heard the outburst and excused himself from Honey and Mori.

"We won't be okay with this!" Kaoru said.

"Not until you dance with us!" Hikaru finished. Haruhi stared at them and sighed with a smile on her face as they somehow managed to dance with her together.

"Thank you, Haruhi," Kaoru whispered into her ear as he spun her into his brother's arms- her rightful place- before backing up and leaving them to dance with each other.

* * *

_Earlier_

_"Why are you breathing so hard?" Haruhi asked._

_"Ran..." Kaoru said. "Listen, Haruhi... I need a big favor."_

_"What is it?" Haruhi asked._

_"I need to be the one to give Hikaru away," Kaoru said. "I need to walk him down the aisle."_

* * *

Me: And that's my first Host Club fanfiction! Please tell me what you think!

Tamaki: I didn't get to give my baby girl away!!!!!!!!!

Ranka: She is NOT YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Eh heh, please review.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Or we'll chase after you with water guns!


End file.
